2MIN : Intermezzo
by RainiLa
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan sesorang yang tak punya pendirian? dan senang sekali menghilang?


**[Intermezzo]**

**2MIN's side story**

**RainiLa©2011**

** . .750**

**Hidup itu seperti lembaran buku, putih bersih tanpa noda.**

**Lalu kita yang mengukir dengan sepuhan kelam pena.**

**Hidup itu ibarat diary skala besar...**

**Kita sepuh, kita ukir, kita hias...**

**Kita lah penanya, jejak langkah kita yang akhirnya jadi penentu bagaimana sejarah kita 'kan bermuara...**

"Gue inget banget, perjalanan cinta kita tuh gak mudah..."

Taemin memilin ujung kemejanya. Suara nyata bergetar—lirih dan agak sumbang. Ia bertutur pada lembar kosong kertas—yang bisu dan mati.

"Gue harap bakal ada kesempatan lain buat kita memeperbaiki semuanya."

Oke—dia menangis sekarang. Isaknya tak lagi bisa ditahan. Ia butuh bahu untuk bersandar, namun hanya tembok yang berdiri kekar.

**::: DIARY 1 :::**

**'****Kita sama sekali tak bisa mencegah kehendak hati...**

**Semakin kita ingin membendung aliran air, semakin banyaklah yang akan mendesak keluar'**

"Gue udah pacaran sama dia..."

"Oh..." Taemin menimpali seadanya. Ucapan Minho seperti omong kosong yang tak ingin dia dengar. Cemburu? Pasti.

Namun hanya sikap dingin yang terus-menerus keluar. Ah, Taemin—kau bukan wanita—tak perlu se-sensitif itu.

"Bentar lagi do'i ulang tahun..."

"Hmm..." Taemin lebih suka membolak-balik halaman kamus Bahasa Inggris-nya. Bertingkah seolah perkataan Minho habis ditelan huru-hara kelas yang kelewat bising.

"Lo punya saran kado yang bagus ga?"

Demi apa—saat itu Taemin hanya punya dua keinginan. Menyumpal mulut Minho dengan kaus kaki, atau menjejali telinganya sendiri dengan dentuman lagu Metal.

"Gue lapar banget, mau kekantin dulu."

Belum dua langkah ia berlalu, tangan kekar Minho sudah menghalangi laju kaki Taemin.

"Lo kenapa sih?"

"Gak." Acuh—memasang wajah datar. Memilih jadi jahat untuk melindungi hatinya sendiri,"Awas, gue mau ke kantin..." Ucapnya ketus, ketika Minho bersikeras untuk tetap berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Njir! Lo kenapa sih min?!"

**::: DIARY 2 :::**

**'****Langkah kecil yang tak mudah...**

**Kenapa tangis lain mengiringi jalan kita? Aku takut, akulah yang akan menangis sendirian di akhir halaman.'**

"Gue sayang lo, gue tau gue ga berhak bilang kayak gini, tapi—" Mengambang—ucapan Minho seperti merendah, namun tersirat kelicikan dan pengkhianatan kecil didalamnya.

"Gue juga." Dan Taemin yang tak mampu menahan perasaannya—ia mengalah pada hati yang seringkali buta, "Gue bohong kalo gue bilang ga sayang sama lo... Tapi lo kan udah punya dia—"

Salah. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak sendiri lagi.

"Biar gue yang nyelesein semuanya." Minho memasang topeng pahlawan diatas seringai busuk wajahnya sendiri. "Lo tenang aja..."

"Ga bisa, Hyung..."

"Ssst..." Minho menyusur garis leher Taemin dengan jemarinya yang lentik—sengaja membuai mangsa didepannya dengan rakus,"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Lelaki jangkung itu megecup bibir ranum Taemin berkali-kali. Menyisipkan bisikan mesra, dan racun tak kasat mata yang terselip dengan liciknya.

Satu-persatu kain yang mereka sandang luruh dari kulit halus keduanya. Saling memandang, menikmati keindahan pualam ciptaan Tuhan. Mereka menyajikan cerita manis bagi bulan yang menggantung di langit sana.

Berucap detak waktu—desah mengambang bersahut-sahutan—saliva saling tertukar—kulit yang menggesek dengan gairah tak tertahan—mereka mabuk kepayang.

Tak memberi celah kecil bagi angin yang menggeram perlahan.

"Hyunggg—hh..." Taemin melenguh panjang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertukar caci tentang sayang. Lihat apa yang sekarang terjadi...

Di ujung mata tertoreh buliran tangis air mata.

Minho menghentikan hentakannya sejenak,"Apa gue terlalu cepet? Sakit,eum?"

Taemin tersenyum, mengusap dada dimana hatinya bersarang,"Gak Hyung, terusin aja. Aku ok..."

**::: DIARY 3:::**

**'****Kita tertawa...**

**Meninggalkan mereka yang sakit hatinya...'**

Taemin duduk dibangku taman. Dari arah berlawanan ia melihat sosok jangkung dengan dua es krim ditangannya. Es krim vanilla dan strawberry.

Tak ayal bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, menyambut satu es krim yang telah berpindah tangan.

"Makasih hyung..."

"Eum, gue udah putus sama dia."

Taemin hanya diam, merasa tak berhak untuk menentang apalagi mendukung keputusan Minho. Namun dirasa, ia punya hak untuk mempertanyakan aksi mengejutkan itu,"Kenapa?"

"Ga kenapa-kenapa..."

BINGO!

Jawaban tak mengenakkan yang merasuk paksa ke gendang telinga Taemin. Sama sekali tak munafik jika ia mengharapkan jawaban seperti 'Karena gue sayangnya Cuma sama lo' yang Minho ucapkan saat itu. Haha...

Tak heran jika Taemin menganggap bahwa Minho bukan tipe orang yang bisa diandalkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minho lagi. Seringai kecil muncul disela tundukan kepalanya yang bergetar. _Shit_! Dia menggoda Taemin.

"Ga kenapa-napa..." Lagi-lagi bersikap acuh—seolah tak peduli.

Tawa Minho meledak tatkala menangkap gurat ekpresi Taemin yang menggelikan,"Yaudah, makan gih es krim-nya.. keburu meleleh."

"Yee.. ketawa. Jelek lo..."

"Orang ganteng gini dikata jelek... hahaha..."

"Iye, kalo ngeliatnya sambil merem ya hyung?" Taemin terpingkal—hingga mata jernih itu serupa garis lengkung yang sempurna.

Minho tersenyum, pancangan matanya sama sekali tak berpindah dari tawa manis Taemin—pun tak mau berkedip sedetikpun. Agar bisa ia simpan tiap frame menyenangkan itu, untuk halaman terakhir kisahnya—untuk kemungkinan busuk takdir yang mungkin terjadi kedepan.

**::: DIARY 4 :::**

**'****Selalu ada kerikil tajam, atau tumpukan batu ditengah-tengah jalan kita...**

**Teruslah berjalan...**

**Jangan berhenti ****J**** '**

Taemin membuka kotak bekal yang khusus dibuat oleh Umma tercintanya. Untuk beberapa saat tercium aroma harum yang memenuhi segenap udara di kelas.

Beberapa pasang mata langsung memburu ke arah-nya. Kebanyakan langsung acuh, yang lain lagi berebut untuk mengerubungi Taemin. Melancarkan rayuan maut agar bocah itu mau membagi secuil makanan dengan mereka, kekeke

Disisi lain, ketukan kaki panjang—melangkah dengan ornamen kepongahan malaju menghampiri Taemin. Segera menghalau barisan berisik yang rakus akan makanan kecil.

Seketika Minho dapat sorakan kecewa dari teman-temannya.

"Berisik amat sih, biarin Taemin makan napa, biar pipinya tembem..." Minho membalik bangkunya, hingga tepat sejajar dengan posisi Taemin.

"Ish... niat ngebela atau nyela sih, Hyung?," Keluh Taemin.

"Min, besok gue mulai kerja—kerja malem..." Minho buru-buru menambahkan. Wajah datarnya susah ditebak.

"Mendadak benget?" Taemin mengunyah pelan, nafsu makannya mendadak turun drastis. Namun kecupan manis segera menyerang pipi dan keningnya, tak peduli jika puluhan pasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik vulgar mereka.

Ah, racun itu—lagi-lagi membuat Taemin luluh tak berdaya.

Hari-hari Taemin tak lagi tenang. Tiap hari ia hanya menghitung detakan detik, menengok ke arah jam dinding berulang kali—seolah hal itu bisa membuat jarum pendek lebih cepat berputar.

Tidurnya pun tak jadi nyenyak. Ia hanya membolak-balik handphone, berharap ada satu pesan yang menghampiri nomornya—menanyakan kabarnya—mengucapkan sayangnya—atau hanya berbasa-basi ria.

Kosong.

Tak ada.

Hingga pukul 11 malam tiba, apa yang membuat hatinya seakan melompat keluar pun datang juga.

**Minho Hyung :**

**Taemin, sudah tidur?**

Taemin buru-buru membalas pesan Minho dengan sukacita—tak terhitung berapa banyak rindu yang ingin ia luapkan saat itu.

**Taeminnie :**

**Belum Hyung... ****J**

**Minho Hyung:**

**Ngapain? Udah malam, tidur gih...**

Senyum Taemin memudar perlahan, sebal—sangat-sangat sebal. Memangnya untuk siapa ia begadang?

**Taeminnie :**

**Iya udah, gue tidur. Nite..**

**Minho Hyung :**

**Good night, sayang ****J**

"Gue ya yang terlalu cinta sama lo, hyung?"

Taemin memutar-mutar pensilnya, memikirkan kata apa yang selanjutnya bakal ia toreh.

Kenangan itu seolah menguar satu-persatu. Ada yang menguap tanpa jejak, ada punya yang menyublim serupa gulungan film lama yang lusuh—mencipta decit tak nyaman di kotak memori yang mulai rubuh.

"Dulu gue yang nganggep diri gue burung, tapi sekarang berbalik, Hyung. Lo yang lebih mirip burung, dan gue sarangnya, silahkan terbang kemanapun lo suka..."

**::: DIARY 5 :::**

**'****Gula itu manis ya, Sugar.. tapi mengganggu kesehatan ^^'**

Lagi-lagi pelukan dan ciuman ini yang terus menerus dilacarkan tuksedo bertopeng itu—serta-merta meluluh-lantakkan pertahan Taemin, membuat dengkulnya lemas dan tak bisa berdiri lagi.

Kalian tau? Wajah bulan bersemu merah, coba mengintip dari selubung awan ketika dua insan itu menyatukan jiwanya dalam dekapan penuh peluh.

Ketika satu gerakan kecil mengundang lenguh panjang bagi yang lain, pun usapan erotis menyebabkan nafas berat bagi si mungil Taemin, rasanya dunia ingin terjungkal, tak tahan dengan deru nafas yang menggoda iman.

"Deeper hyunggghhh..." Taemin mencengkeram ujung surai Minho, gejolak hasrat tak lagi bisa diredamnya. Makin liar, mengalahkan raut naif nya yang seringkali terlihat biasa.

"Hhah—ahhhh..." Minho melepaskan bebannya dalam kejutan listrik yang teramat nikmat.

**::: DIARY 6 :::**

**'****Cinta, katakan padaku apa itu cinta?'**

Mata Taemin memicing, dari kejauhan melihat sosok Minho yang tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa, dengan gadis cantik disekelilingnya.

Ketika Minho menoleh, ia mendapati wajah Taemin yang masam—siap memuntahkan kemarahan yang lebih suka ia pendam.

"Minnie..." Minho menghampiri Taemin dengan senyum yang luar biasa manis,"Lagi ngapain lo?"

Masih tersenyum, mengintip kotak susu yang dipegang Taemin dengan hampa.

"Ngupil hyung,"

"Yee... minum susu gitu..."

"Tuh tau, ngapain nanya..." Taemin memilih berlalu meninggalkan Minho, namun bocah itu terus membuntuti Taemin kemanapun Taemin pergi.

"Lo kenapa sih min? Akhir-akhir ini jutek terus, gue lo dinginin mulu..."

Barangkali Taemin lebih suka memendang semuanya sendiri, daripada harus membeberkan kesalahan yang terus-terusan Minho lakukan,"Ga apa-apa, Hyung... Yuk balik ke kelas..."

"Kenapa sih lo? Jawab dulu..."

"Ga kenapa-napa kok... tenang aja."

"Miris ya, dulu kisah kita ngalah-ngalahin manisnya madu, walaupun ga gampang... tapi sekarang jadi hambar..."

Taemin menutup bukunya, membiarkan otaknya beristirahat sejenak.

Kisahnya memang belum selesai, dan ia tak tau apa sekarang adalah penghabisan dari kisah cintanya atau tidak. Ia bingung.

Ia hanya bisa mencumbu bayangan Minho.

Dan menanyakan kelamnya cerita yang kini mereka lewati.

Mengusap air mata—memilih untuk tidur.

Tenang saja,lembaran buku diary-nya masih banyak yang belum terhina tinta. Barangkali esok ia akan memenuhi diary-nya lagi, dengan sematan kata sempurna, atau kata makian penuh hina?

Tak ada yang tau...

**"****Mungkin lebih baik kalau gue pergi, Min..."**

Kalimat Minho terus menggaung, bahkan ketika ia tidur.

**Sayup bisikanmu masih terdengar—dalam remang kamar bisuku...**

**Hatiku masih saja takluk—layaknya mentari pada bulan...**

**Aku baru bisa menghadapi lecutan sakit—yang membakar tanpa akhir...**

**"****Love me now forever"**

**Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan padaku... [The Last Words You Said -Sarah brightman ft Richard Marx]**

**.**

**.**

Langit belum terlalu terang ketika manik mungil Taemin terbuka—titik terang di langit yang dikiranya bintang masih mengintip dari semalam.

Tak biasa dia telah terjaga sedini ini.

Buku diary-nya masih tergeletak serampangan. Dalam sekejap mata, tangan kurus itu meraih pena, siap menggores yang putih dengan hitamnya emosi dia.

Ia tersenyum setengah hati—tangisnya semalam belum kering benar,"Mari ukir sejarah lagi..." Gumamnya lirih.

Tentu tak akan sehebat jejak Kennedy atau Lady Di. Namun tiap orang punya sejarahnya masing-masing—yang pantas dikenang, atau bahkan dilupakan.

Taemin tengadah, mengedipkan kelopaknya sekian kali,"Aku lebih senang mengenang berapa banyak air mata yang keluar karenamu, bukan untuk menyemai dendam—bukan. Dan aku tak pernah menyesali hal itu..."

Ia mengalihkan pandang. Terpampang jalan setapak panjang dari balik jendela yang berbuih. Ia membayangkan tubuh jangkung Minho berada disana—menunggunya—dengan kerucut bibir yang menggelikan.

"Kau melepasku, eum, hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

**::: DIARY 7 :::**

**'****Berikan pengertian yang pantas—biar hilang tanda tanya yang sering mengitari kepala...'**

Kisi-kisi kamar minho menjulang kaku—temaram lampu berpijar sayup.

Lelaki berperawakan kurus duduk di salah satu sudut yang tak terkena biasan lampu. Toleh kepalanya mengikuti gerak cepat dari seorang Choi Minho.

"Gue gak tau apa bisa tahan dengan hubungan kayak gini terus, Hyung." Tersirat protes sekaligus permintaan kecil dari nada suara Taemin.

"Terus mau lo apa?"

"..." Taemin tak ingin bertutur dengan vulgar. Harapnya Minho mengerti akan semua ingin Taemin.

Perlahan lelaki jangkung itu mendekati Taemin. Menyandarkan kepala Taemin dalam dekapannya—menyeka kekhawatiran bocah itu dengan usapan-usapan menenangkan.

Pintar—ia ganas mencerabut benih-benih duri dengan keliaran manis gulali.

"Lo tau, status hubungan sama sekali ga penting buat gue. Bukankan udah cukup semua cinta dan perhatian yang gue kasih cuma buat elo?"

"Ya udah ga apa-apa, gue ngerti..." Taemin kembali memilih untuk menahan semuanya.

Ketika Minho berusaha meloloskan beberapa kancing baju Taemin, bocah itu berkelit. Menghindar dengan senyum getir.

Untuk sekian saat, keduanya dikepung kebisuan. Beberapa kali lirikan tajam Minho seakan memindai tiap ekspresi yang Taemin kuarkan. Barangkali iblis itu mulai kehilangan tanduknya.

"Min, apa yang bakal lo lakuin kalo ada orang yang ngegantung lo?" Bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tangannya mulai menjamah raut pualam Taemin.

Nampak berfikir sejenak,"Mungkin diam. Kalo orang itu memang punya niat baik, pasti dia ngajak serius."

Minho memberi ciuman lembut untuk bibir ranum Taemin,"Gue bukannya ga serius, tapi—"

"Tapi lo ga ngerti hati gue. Udah cukup, gue tau..." Sergahnya.

Mata mereka bertumbuk, terdengar hela nafas panjang yang menyusur udara. Bingung—kerjap mata berulang kali membuka bisu cakap keduanya,"Kalau itu yang kamu mau, mulai saat ini, kita pacaran..."

Ah, kejutan yang sangat mendadak. Dan—aku-kamu? Lucu—benar-benar lucu.

Taemin mengangguk dan menyematkan senyum dengan lengkung sempurna,"Gue sayang lo, hyung..."

"Gak boleh gue-lo-an lagi." Gumam Minho sembari merampas pinggang ramping Taemin—makin liar pula pelukan yang terus-terusan ia lancarkan.

**::: DIARY 8 :::**

**'****Cinta itu hanya khayalan, 'kan? Bilang kalau cinta itu sama sekali tak nyata.'**

"Gaya gesek bisa menyebabkan panas 'kan, ya?" Taemin menunjuk salah satu lembar buku Fisika-nya. Entah apa yang membuat bocah itu jadi terlalu rajin untuk membuka buku-buku lama.

Minho menghamipiri Taemin dengan dua gelas jus di kedua tangannya,"Benar. Apalagi kalau gaya doggy atau 69, panasnya lebih berlipat, hahaha..."

Taemin menyipit ke arah sumber suara. Urung marah—malah produksi saliva-nya meningkat dengan drastis. Tuhan, cobaan adalah ketika melihat Abs Minho terpampang dengan erotisnya,"Ehm—be—benar..." Gagapnya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandang—menutupi pipi yang merona merah. Ia boleh saja sering melakukan ini-itu dengan Minho, namun ia tetap belum terbiasa dengan segala bentuk ke-_outstanding-_an tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pengen ke rumahmu..."

"Hyung tak akan senang. Hanya ada ranjang dengan ukuran kecil, dan kamar yang tidak luas. Kita tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa disana..."

Minho menyeringai mendengar penuturan Taemin,"Maksudnya 'apa-apa'?

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dua insan yang tak lagi terselubung kain secuilpun—saling bergumul—dan melepas nafas berat serupa nada teratur dengan gairah penuh.

**Seringkali otak dan hati tak sejalan.**

**Saling bertengkar dan mengkhianati—namun sapuan tangan ingin pula meraih belati...**

Mentari seakan tertusuk puncak cemara. Sinarnya terbias oleh kristal kaca yang bertengger di ujung meja Taemin.

Lelaki itu menorehkan senyum, memutar-mutar kubus transparan itu dengan binar yang susah dilukiskan. Otaknya terus menggaung sumbang—menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menunggu Minho. Namun hati kecilnya terus teriak agar ia meneruskan pengharapan—yang barangkali kosong.

Ia butuh belati.

Parang.

Pisau.

Apa saja—apapun itu asal bisa memotong nadinya. Hahaha...

Taemin meletakkan penanya—beralih memegang _sound recorder_ kecil yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk merekam suara seraknya sendiri. Kembali setetes kristal meluncur menggenangi pipi lelaki itu.

"_Minho Hyung, menyenangkan mengenalmu. Mendapat kesempatan mencintai dan dicintai olehmu—dan segalanya—tak pernah menjadi penyesalanku. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa kau tahu semua tentangku—bahkan dari hal kecil sekalipun. Ironisnya, aku mengenalmu tak sebanyak kau mengenalku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menyamai pemikiranmu, yang terjadi hanyalah aku yang frustasi dan akhirnya meyerah."_

Taemin menyeka air matanya, namun yang terjadi malah semakin banyak air mata lain yang terus memberondongi pipi halusnya,"_Aku benci menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku benci harus mengetahui sesuatu bukan dari mulutmu sendiri. Terkadang aku berharap aku jadi buta, tuli, dan tak tahu apa-apa. Apa kejujuran adalah suatu hal yang mahal untukmu? Aku hanya tahu, kalau kebohongan bakal dibayar mahal dengan air mata—dan mungkin, rasa benci..."_

.

.

.

.

**::: DIARY 9 :::**

**'****Tiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Ck KLISE!'**

Pertengkaran-pertengakaran kecil selalu meniti perjalanan mereka berdua. Hingga tak tau siapa diantara keduanya yang mulai lelah—dan lemah untuk bertahan. Barangkali mempertahankan hubungan yang tak lagi sehat, tak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa—kecuali rasa sakit yang berlipat ganda.

Taemin menggumam, hampir luruh oleh kebisingan kantin,"Hyung..."

Makanan yang ia pesan belum juga di makan, malah sibuk dengan tatapan-tatapan tegang didepannya,"Hubungan kita sudah tidak sehat. Tak mungkin diteruskan lagi..."

"..." Minho mengangguk.

Perpisahan mereka tak dapat dihindari. Minho benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Taemin—untuk waktu yang tak bisa Taemin kira.

Bukan! Bukan perpisahan yang Taemin pinta. Ia tak mau titik, ia hanya ingin koma. Bukan perhentian, hanya sejenak pengistirahatan.

Tak mengertikah?

Hanya untuk menenangkan ego dan amarah yang sering meluap—hanya sementara, bukan selamanya.

.

.

**::: DIARY 10 :::**

**'****Seorang teman berkata : Beri semua orang kesempatan yang sama. Dan aku hanya diam. Untuk dia, telah aku beri kesempatan yang lebih—lebih dari kesempatan kedua—ketiga—ah, berapapun semau dia. ^^'**

Yeah, Minho kembali lagi. Taemin mungkin bersikap lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, tapi siapa duga jika hatinya menjadi hangat kembali.

Eum, sebaiknya jangan tanya kenapa dia seperti itu. Hati dan perasaan adalah hal abstrak yang kadang susah untuk di paparkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tak bisa jauh darimu, susah ternyata..."

"Makanya jangan pergi..." Taemin acuh. Menyilangkan kaki—menyeruput teh manis—membuang muka—dan mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Jangan menyiksa diri sendiri..." Parau bergumam, namun nampaknya Minho tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Taemin yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, sayang..." Mata bulat Minho menjadi sayu—serupa anak kucing yang mengharapkan belas kasihan.

Minho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taemin, tak lupa melingkarkan lengannya di tempat yang ia suka—yaitu pinggang Taemin. Semacam pemanis yang menyebabkan diabetes, tak akan ada yang bisa menolak jeratnya.

"Apa kau bisa jamin tak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Hyung?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kamu nya..."

Kalimat mengambang Minho, Taemin anggap sebagai janji pasti. Bodoh.

Hari-hari berikutnya tak menjadi lebih baik.

Sekali lagi Minho berlaku serupa kotak misteri hidup yang membuat Taemin panas hati. Ketika dia pikir dia menjadi kebal dengan segala polah ajaib Minho—rupanya ia tak benar-benar terbiasa dengan semuanya.

"Aku bukan pria baik..." Minho membuka pembicaraan. Ia meletakkan kotak kristal bersemai kata 'i love you' di hadapan Taemin,"Mungkin aku yang salah..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Taemin seolah mendapat firasat buruk.

"Kalau hubungan ini diteruskan, mungkin kita akan sama-sama sakit..."

Taemin terperangah kaget. Pikirnya semua masalah telah tuntas, tapi ternyata tidak. Selain karena hubungan terlarang antar sesama jenis, lalu apa lagi yang salah?

Minho melanjutkan. Dia menjadi dingin—bahkan lebih dingin dari perlakuan Taemin padanya,"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita menjadi teman—"

Taemin memotong dengan gusar,"Jahat—saat aku sudah benar-benar cinta sama Hyung, kenapa malah begini?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku pergi."

Getir—ia merangkai senyum sia-sia. langit tak akan berubah cerah oleh mentari yang tertutup mendung.

"Kau tak harus pergi, Hyung..." Taemin terisak—betapa merah wajahnya saat itu, sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak untuk berteriak pilu.

Barangkali Minho sudah tak peduli lagi. Taemin ingat ketika ia berteriak dengan lantang bahwa ia posesif dan merasa cemburu dengan segala kelakuan abstrak Minho, namun Minho hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Sakit? Luar biasa iya.

Rupanya Minho masih teguh dengan keputusannya tersebut,"Aku pergi. Biarkan rasa sakit ini menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie..."

Bodoh. Taemin tak akan tahu bagaimana sakit yang Minho derita jika mereka terpisah begini. Kenapa harus menyiksa diri-sendiri?

.

.

**I hate this love song... I hate this love song... I hate this love song...**

Pena Taemin masih tergeletak, pun _sound recorder _mungil masih tertanam dalam genggamannya.

Mulut komat-kamit—merapal gaungan emosi yang tak lagi bisa dibendung. Menangis—terisak—bukan hal baru baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit—dan frustasi. Berlebihan memang hahaha...

"_Buka diaryku.. Dengar pula rekaman suaraku... ketika aku tak lagi bisa membuka mata, mungkin kau baru sudi kembali, dan melihat semua benda kenangan tentangku. Apa itu membuatmu lebih baik, Hyung? Aku tau, membuat orang lain sakit, cemburu, dan menangis adalah kebanggaan dan kesenangan tersendiri buatmu, 'kan? Ya! Lihat aku, lihat nafasku yang tak lagi utuh, pun mataku yang tak lagi terbuka sempurna... Aku menyerah... Aku ingin ber-istirahat sebentar, dan melepaskan beban..."_

Taemin menekan tombol _stop_, menutup diary, dan tak lagi sanggup untuk memegang pena kembali. Nampaknya ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin beristirahat untuk sekian waktu.

Mungkin selamanya?

Dan bagaimana dengan nasib penantian Taemin? Tanyakan saja pada waktu—pada jam yang terus berdetak, pada siang dan malam yang berganti—pun pada bulan yang mengitari bumi.

Tak ada Minho—tak ada yang tahu bagaimana seorang Choi Minho—bagaimana keadaannya ataupun hatinya. Penulis hanya tahu segalanya tentang Taemin.

Sekali lagi, Minho adalah kotak misteri yang masih terkunci rapat. Tak ada yang bisa membukanya, kecuali Minho sendiri yang berkemauan untuk melepaskan kaitannya.

Minho telah pergi.

**THE END**

**Warning : NO COPY PASTE!**


End file.
